The Dirty and Gritty Tales of Zootopia
by Wayfarer Fox
Summary: This is just a collection of short tales centered around themes and environments of Zootopia that are either in the movie or in my other stories. The stories aren't supposed to have any connection with one another and are just scenes that I wish to convey, but didn't thought that they fitted in any other storie. If that is your cup of tea, have fun reading!
1. The hour and turn of Wayne Bellwether

He placed his badge inside the small box. A golden star he once done with pride, a promise he made to his peers, his people, his fellow mammals. Enough of that. He had enough.

"Sheriff… I mean… Wayne, are you ready?" The buck stood by the doorframe, he looked impatient.

"I'll be right there Alan, just give me a few minutes." Wayne turned his back to the buck and closed the box. He wasn't taking much more from there, but he needed one more thing. He opened the drawer next to his bed and behind bottles of pills and self-help books was a single folded photo. As he unfolded it he recalled what was so many years ago. That moment… his son was a beautiful lamb when he was young… and his wife… He looked one last time at his bedroom mirror, his flowery pink shirt shouted vacation, his khaki shorts weren't sure of what they were doing. He had trimmed his white wool, it looked okay, he thought.

He stored the picture in his wallet, he still needed it. He walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs, Alan was waiting for him. He noticed Wayne climbing down and went out of the house, inside his small yellow cab.

Wayne put his single bag in the trunk, all his important possessions there. His cousin would take care of the house or, as she liked to put it, put it finally to some good and honest use. His red boad still stood in front of the house, abandoned for so many months in the walkway.

He closed the door and Alan started the car. Beavertown had no train station, but Bunnyburrow had, it was only an 1 hour drive. Wayne never had a car, he worked first as a Deputy and then as a Sheriff for so long that he never bothered owning one of his own.

"Any of your brothers is coming to say goodbye?" Inquired Alan, facing him through the rearview mirror.

"The Bellwethers don't seem to have a liking for cops these days." Joked Wayne.

Alan glanced once and then twice to Wayne, he seemed nervous. Wayne understood how delicate his position was, helping him and all. He really appreciated his kindness, and Alan appreciated the 200 dollars Wayne was paying.

They drove along the roads and out of Beavertown, Wayne knew it would be the last time he would see that town. The place where he grew, was raised and educated no longer welcomed him. Thinking back on it, he should've never come back from the academy, Zootopia was a much better place than that backwater t own. But Shirley always made him come back, ever since High School that dam gave him a true sense of home and she loved Beavertown.

"The town is worse without you, if this counts for anything." Alan broke the silence. The sun outside wasn't agreeing with the mood inside that cab, but it was a beautiful spring afternoon.

Wayne smiled to Alan. He slipped his right hoof inside his coat and popped open his relaxing pills, he put two in his tong and chewed. The bitterness no longer bothered him.

"Tell that to the rest of the folk, see if they like what you have to say." Wayne swallowed, his mouth felt numb.

"I think I like where my head currently is." Alan stopped the car in a crossover, as a logging truck passed by it.

"You and me both…" Wayne sighed. He closed his eyes for a bit, feeling the drug act on his body. He dozed, in and out of consciousness, finally waking up with the car stopping. Without thinking he opened the car door and rubbed his eyes, yawning. His hind hooves, however, didn't met the pavement he expect, but grass.

He looked around, a long field of green grass went towards the horizon. It seemed like 4PM by the sun, it was a hot afternoon that one. The cab took off, its tires screeching in the grass, throwing plant and earth behind it. Wayne stood there, motionless, as he saw it go towards the horizon, leaving him there.

He looked around, beside the long fields of grass there was only three chairs with three cloaked figures. Their cloaks were dark brown, they covered their entire bodies but didn't conceal their faces. He did not know any of them: a doe, a deer and a boar. They didn't seem to acknowledge him, only gazing towards the every moment smaller cab, dashing towards the horizon.

The sun slowly glided through the sky, painting the sky orange little by little. Wayne stood there, watching the three figures for one, ten, thirty, enough minutes. He hadn't the will to fight, complain, object or question. It was a lovely afternoon, that one.

He picked his wallet and pulled his old picture from it. The folding marks had erased parts of the image, but it didn't matter, he remembered that moment like it was just now. He walked to a little hill close to where he was left and sat on the grass, his left hoof held the picture, his right one grabbed the green leaves.

The boar approached him, slowly, a sad expression on his face. He went by Wayne's side and pressed his shoulder on the way through, standing behind him.

"Ted was so happy that day… it was the first day we took him to the beach… Joel had gave me the day off and we enjoyed ourselves…" Wayne spoke to the setting sun, a smile on his face. "I started teaching him to swim that day…"

The doe and the deer approached him from his front, they extended a green blanket by his hind hooves. They whispered something that he didn't bother to understand, it did not matter.

"Shirley had made us turnip sandwiches that day. I can taste it…" Should he be afraid? He felt confused to realize just now that he was not afraid. He did not feel much, really. He missed Shirley, he missed Ted, he missed Joel. He missed when things were simpler.

"Are you ready?" The boar spoke behind him.

Wayne nodded and kneeled.

The doe and the deer unbuttoned his shirt. A lazy wind gushed through the meadow, his shirt left his body, rolling through the grass. He took a deep breath and let go of the picture. He noticed a small patch of daisies at the bottom of the hill, how did he not notice that before? The white of their petals broke the monotony of the green field, their yellow cores giving life where he had not noticed before.

The boar screamed.

It stung.

He saw the spear pierce the blanket, quickly, reaching the ground below it with a deaf _tunk_.

He saw the green get soaked with red, it hurted. Not a lot, but it hurted. He felt… so tired… _I'll be right home Shirley._


	2. Perfect Teeth

The door ringed.

Sabrina went running for it, her yellow summer dress pressed against her fur while she dashed downstairs. She looked through the door's peephole, seeing her friends white teeth blending with her white fur. The wolverine unlocked the door, letting some snow in with the arctic fox, she dressed a blue blouse and red skirt. They hugged each other and giggled, while Sabrina closed the door.

"Did you bring it?" Whispered Sabrina.

Ellen nodded and smiled, opening her purse. "Everything is here, let's go to the bathroom!" She exclaimed.

"Shush!" Said Sabrina, putting one paw pad over Ellen's mouth. "Mom is in the kitchen!" Whispered again the wolverine.

The fox giggled and nodded. Sabrina took her by the hand and brought her upstairs, locking themselves inside the bathroom. Ellen laid her purse over the bathroom sink and started to unload it: a small steel file, a wire cutter, a flask of alcohol, some cotton and a fashion magazine.

The girls opened the magazine and browsed it until they found a picture of Gazelle, it was an article about her last show. She posed for the photo in a powerful stance, a wide and delicate smile on her face.

"They are soooo straight… you think we can do it?" Asked Sabrina, biting her lip.

"Sure we can Sabe, you saw how Elisa fixed her teeth. She said she did by herself, so we totally can do it." Reassured Ellen. "And when we are done with you, you do me, ok?"

"Okey!" Exclaimed Sabrina, seating on the closed privy.

Ellen picked the steel file and took a deep breath. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Let's make a before-after!" Picking her cellphone.

The wolverine straightened herself up and got close to her friend, smiling. The arctic fox lifted the file between then and, smiling,took the picture.

"Ok, let's start!" Ellen held Sabrina's jaw open and delicately moved the file over one of her upper fangs. White powder started to stain the file mixed with saliva. Sabrina looked up to the ceiling, moving her eyes time to her friends face, time to her moving hands. "Oh… it's just like filling our nails!" Exclaimed Ellen.

"-ee -ereful." Said Sabrina moving her mouth the least she could.

"Shush Sabe." Replied Ellen.

The file kept moving back and forth, picking up speed. Soon enough the white mush started to get lines of yellow. Sabrina's expression changed from one of tedium for one of pain, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"S-OP!" Shouted Sabrina.

Ellen pulled the file away from Sabrina's mouth. "You ok Sabe?"

"Is it almost done? It's hurting a lot, El." Complained the wolverine.

"I barely took the tip Sabe…" She pulled Sabrina to the front of the mirror. Her long fang seemed shorter - by a bit. The tip was gone, but it was still a long way from being the same level as her other teeth. "I think it will hurt a bit more before we get it to the level of the others."

"Ok…" Sabrina smiled, but with little confidence. She sat again over the privy and sighed, opening her mouth wide and exposing her large canines.

Ellen approached the file again and resumed to work. The back and forth start, grinding the tooth to powder. The white mixed with more yellow and Sabrina sank her claws over the privy lid. A few more back and forth and stains of red started to show, first as lines then as as small stream. Tears rolled down the wolverine eyes, her arms tense, her claws piercing the plastic lid she sat over.

"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Ellen. She picked a ball of cotton and embedded it in alcohol. "Sabe, this will hurt a bit." She pressed the piece of white cotton against the now small fang. Sabrina's expression changed from doubt to agony, as the alcohol got in contact with her exposed pulp. The cotton ball quickly soaked the blood, becoming red and was discarded in the trash. Ellen quickly put two more cotton balls inside her friend's mouth, as to eliminate part of the accumulating blood. "Well… that's... one. Let's start the second one?" Asked the fox with doubt.

Sabrina nodded in agreement, but her confidence was shaken. She stood up and went for the bathroom sink, washing her mouth. She could see now in the mirror that her once large fang was reduced to a small rectangular piece, even smaller than her front teeth. She smiled with satisfaction and sat again over the privy lid. "Ok, let's go again!" Said Sabrina, opening her mouth.

"Ok, I'll do the front ones now." With little confidence Ellen started to file Sabrina's front teeth. The file quickly changed from gray to white, then from white to yellow and, finally, to red.

Sabrina's teeth dripped with blood and she held her eyes closed with all her strength, holding the pain in and trying not to scream.

"Done." Said Ellen in an exasperated tone. "I'll clean your teeth again, ok?" Asked Ellen, embedding another cotton ball with alcohol.

As soon as the wolverine nodded Ellen started to brush the ball against the exposed teeth. Her small paws could easily reach inside her friend's large mouth and she carefully cleaned each of them, making sure that every place the file had grinded bone was properly cleaned. When she threw the cotton ball away the wolverine dozed, inebriated by pain.

"Are you ok Sabe?" Ellen held her friend by her shoulders. Her mouth dripped blood, spots staining her yellow dress and the marble white teeth.

The wolverine smiled amidst her confusion and pain. "How do I look El?" Asked Sabrina, faintly. She smiled, causing more blood to spill from her mouth.

The arctic fox smiled a nervous smile. "You look perfect El." She lied.

The file trembled in her hand.


	3. Let Skye Fall

Pride.

That's what she felt. She sure would get another term this year, and all she had to do was smile, wave and here and there shout in a megaphone things like "We are protecting diversity!" or "Same-species union for a prosperous Zootopia!".

Skye loved power, she loved the crowd, she loved everything about being a congresswoman. This was her moment to shine and the party was backing the whole thing. _Maybe I should run for the Mayor position after my next term, who would dare and try to stop me?_ Her smile widened, it felt inebriating.

Her black tailleur contrasted so much with her silver fur that her companions shied next to her. She leaned against the edge of the parade truck and felt the sun rays heat her fur. _That fur treatment is really paying off, I'm more shiny than silver._

"Duck, Mrs Serebryanyi!" Shouted her bodyguard. Skye crouched to her fours and heard a faint crack, her yak bodyguard's left hoof dripped with something transparent. _Eggs. Someone is throwing eggs._

Then came the shouting.

"You damn fascists! You are not going to spread your hate here!" Sounded from the front of a theater, a new salvo of eggs following.

 _That voice._ _Are you kidding me?_ Thought Skye. She pushed her bodyguard out of her way and showed her face over the truck's safety wall. A small group of angry mammals stood in front of a theater, throwing eggs with determination. His gray fur made her heart skip a beat.

"Jack?!" Skye shouted, standing up. She quickly dodged two eggs that were thrown her way.

"Skye?!" The rabbit froze, egg in hand. "Skye!" He shouted again, a wide smile in this face.

"JACK!" Skye was jumping of joy. She realized now three things: first, the truck was still moving; second, everyone in the truck and in the crowd was looking confused at her; third, there was a convenient lamp post close to her. "Jack! I'm coming down!" She took of her coat and pulled up her sleeves, her neat bright green shirt becoming crumpled.

"Mrs Serebryanyi, what are you doing?!" Shouted her bodyguard, reaching for her arm.

Skye spun around his hoof and jumped for the lamp post, she grabbed it with both her front paws and let her body spin around it, flying in a spiral. _The perks of having been a young acrobat…_ She pressed both her hind paws against the post and threw herself against the small crowd of once angry and now deeply confused mammals. Her entourage screamed for her over the truck, but she was not listening. Well, her body wasn't. _Skye, what the hell are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!_ She rolled to the ground in the mid of the crowd and jumped back to her two paws, her rabbit shoved his way through the crowd, trying to reach her. When they met she went for his hand, pulling him inside the theater. What was that uncontrollable joy?

She pulled him, aimlessly, getting deeper and deeper inside the theater. She ran through a red curtain and saw herself inside an empty amphitheater. She froze, now realizing that she had no idea where she was. Then she felt a pull on her hand. "This way!" Spoke Jack, pulling her towards a large red door written "Authorized Personnel Only". Jack slammed the door open and guided her upstairs. She smiled, thrilled.

By the end of the staircase they were running in an old moldy hallway. Several golden doors stood in a row, alternating in such a way that no door faced one another. Jack pushed open one of them and led her inside, closing the door behind them. They both panted, and when they looked at each other they laughed, loudly.

Skye looked around the small room, and saw some things that she expected from Jack: an undone bed; some clothes abandoned all around the room; several piles of books asking to fall to the ground but, for some ulterior motive, remaining stacked. Then, some things that she did not expect: photos from foreign lands; a machete like sword, hanging in the wall, several colored sashes attached to it; a censer with a single stick releasing a tangerine smelling smoke.

The she looked at him: black stripes ran along his cheeks, those were new; he wore a white crumpled shirt with a loosened black tie; all this completed by black clean jeans.

She walked towards him, her tail turning to the opposite side of her hips with each step. He leaned his back against the wall, a peaceful smile on his lips and those dreamy eyes… _I love those purple eyes…_ she got close to him and pressed her groin against his. She felt he slide his paws over her legs, towards her hips. She bit her lip.

"Hi." Spoke Skye, softly.

"Hey." Spoke Jack. His breath smelled of bourbon.

She slid her paws over his shoulders toward his neck, her claws caressing his skin under his soft fur. He nuzzled her snout against his and felt his hardness against her body. She slid her hands down his neck, feeling him tremble as her claws slid over his shirt. She pulled his tie and fixed it right, the knot close to his throat. Skye then turned her body and softly slapped his face with her bushy tail, walking towards his bed and away from his hungry arms.

"You tease." Said Jack, a coy smile behind his words.

Skye sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "You stopped returning my letters two years ago."

"And you joined the Confoederatio." His smile waned.

"It's politics Jack…" Skye frowned.

"Oh, is that so? And do they know that you mingled with a rabbit? You didn't seen ashamed of me when we made love." Jack walked towards Skye, pulling off his tie. She felt her heart race. She missed him. She hated him. _I have to go back to my rally._ Jack pushed her against the bed and she ceded. He gently bit her arms and she moaned as he went up towards her neck. She felt as his knee slid between her legs up her skirt, touching her. _Ok, screw the rally._ Jack kept biting her neck and the cher cheeks. He got very close to her ears and she could hear his breath and feel it's warmth. "You usually screamed 'Jack! Jack! Yes!' at the top of your lungs." She knew he was smiling. Jack rolled from over her to her side. Skye blinked and sat up. _So that's how we gonna play?_

"Why are you back? I thought you were going to 'know the whole world, become a big star'. What are you doing in this scummy theater?" Skye slid one of her claws along his leg.

"The world is smaller than it seemed. And less interesting than it looked like. And I missed here." He slid his right paw along her arm, reaching her face and caressing her cheek.

"Didn't you miss me?" Skye reached for him and gave him a light peck.

"Every day." Jack pulled her body against his and kissed her. She longed for his tongue, she craved for his smell. It was just like five years ago, like in the day he left.

She pressed his crotch and went for the buttons in his shirt, almost ripping them out. She slid her paws over his chest towards his back and pulled him towards her. She turned her hips and threw her legs over him, mounting him. If she could, she would pull him so strongly that their bodies would melt and turn into one, as if they were moist clay. But she would have to satisfy herself with his hands clumsily pulling her shirt from inside her skirt and opening it. His hands hungrily reached for her breasts and pressed them, she moaned and felt her body on fire.

Skye opened his pants and pulled out his member, she caressed it and he grunted with pleasure. She grinded him, rhythmically, feeling her panties moisten with both her and his juices. He grabbed her hips, but she pushed him towards the bed. He reached for her mouth and she bit his finger, gently. He desired her with a fiery passion, she desired him with every cell in her body.

Skye stood up and slid down her panties, throwing them away. She knelt back for him and pulled him inside her. Everything else lost meaning, there was only him and her. Her body was molten lava, the room was a furnace, each paw pad of her was moist with sweat. She moved her hips up and down, feeling him slide inside her. She smiled and sank her claws in his chest, moaning with pleasure. His expression became one of ecstasy, his eyes almost turned. He focused back on her and held her hips with his strong hands, slamming her back against the wall, thrusting in her. Skye moaned with pleasure and enlaced him with her legs, trying to pull him more inside of her.

Their dance intensified and she slid her claws along his back, hurting him, bleeding him. He pressed her waist with his paws and bit her nipple. Skye yipped and looked deep in his eyes as her body moved up and down, trembling with every thrust. They kissed savagely, drinking each other in large cups.

He pulsed inside her and roared, his stripes seemed fitting now. Skye pressed him against her with her legs, not wanting a single drop to spill. She felt as his legs got weak and he fell to his knees, no longer sustaining her body. The bed shook with the impact, but she wasn't sated.

"More…" She demanded.

He smiled and turned her back to the bed. She licked her lips and spread her legs, welcoming him. He thrusted and sucked her nipples, gently, hungrily. She moaned with pleasure and slid one of his hands from her hips to her tail. He grabbed its base and pressed, pulled. Her body trembled, she felt his member being compressed inside her. She yipped loud, her body melted.

He laid by her side, panting for air. She smiled, her tongue dripped and she panted trying to cool her body.

"You... should open the window." She asked amidst her fire.

Jack nodded and rolled over her, landing is his two feet beside the bed. He opened the window, letting a cool breeze in. She took deep breaths, cooling her body. Jack climbed the bed over her and laid back by her side, caressing her belly.

She pulled him over her chest and nuzzled his head, taking in his smells. Cigarette, alcohol, mold, sweat, Jack. "Why did you stop returning my letters?"

"I was for a whole year in a tiger monastery. I had no way to pick your letters." Jack shoved his face inside her fur, she could feel him breathing deeply and his gentle love bites.

"Is that where the stripes came from?" She lifted her head a bit, looking for his eyes.

"Yeah, they believed that if I was to train with them I should look a bit more like a tiger." He tried to burrow himself deeper in her chest, to no avail.

"What are you doing in this… marvelous theater?" Skye caressed Jack's head, feeling his soft ears with her paws.

"I'm one of the lead actors in some of the Goatspeare plays." He lifted his snout from her fur and looked at her. "I'm Lamblet in… well, Lamblet."

"Oh…" Said Skye. _He is still the same, after all…_ She looked once more around his room, it was a mess. _He is never amounting to more that this, is he?_ She caressed his head, that old flame still burnt. _Is this what you want for yourself Skye?_ Her heart raced with the realization.

Jack lifted his torso. "Are you OK, honey?"

"Yeah I…" Skye pushed him away and stood up, fixing her skirt. She checked it for stains, but it seemed clean enough. "Where… did I threw my panties?"

"Right there." Jack pointed to a pile of books.

Skye leaned over the stack and picked her underwear. She slid inside it, feeling a bit uncomfortable still being moist. She picked her shirt from the floor and frowned on how much it was crumpled. Skye dressed it and felt her fur press against the shirt, she pressed its edges back inside her skirt, trying to look a bit more tidy. She felt around her fur and noticed how messy her it was. "Do you have a brush around here, somewhere?"

Jack sat on his bed and pulled a box from under it, a bit of fiddling and he produced a fur brush. Skye picked it and started tidying herself up, getting her fur nice and straight.

"Are you already leaving?" Asked Jack, with puppy eyes.

"Of course, I have to get back to my rally." Skye threw the brush back to him.

"How can you… promote that message? How about us Skye?" Jack stood up, a baffled expression in his face.

 _Are you this naive Jack? Haven't you grown?_ "I'm a congresswoman Jack, this is politics. What we have, has nothing to do with it. Do you have a number?"

"I… yeah… let me… write it down for you." Jack wrote a string of numbers in a piece of paper and handed it to Skye.

She picked it and hid inside her shirt pocket. "Was nice seeing you Jack, I'll call you." Skye turned her back and walked out of the room. _If I pick a cab I still can get in time for the end of the rally, I'll have to figure out an excuse for vanishing mid it._

"Skye, wait! Skye!" Jack shouted, from his door.


End file.
